


Go To Sleep!

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Silly, Slice of Life, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: In which Hyoseong stays up way too late.
Relationships: Kim Himchan/Jun Hyoseong
Kudos: 1





	Go To Sleep!

“Why are you up so late? Go to sleep!” Himchan said, his voice raised.

“I'm not tired...” Hyoseong struggled to say, trying to hold back a yawn.

“Hyoseong... it's past one in the morning!”

“So? It's not that bad.”

“Aish...”

Himchan went over to the sofa that Hyoseong was sitting on, shut her laptop, and scooped her up in his arms.

“H-Hey, what are you doing?! Put me down!” she protested, but he completely ignored her.

Within less than a minute, they were already in their room. He gently placed her down on the bed and wrapped her up, surrounding her with pillows for extra comfort. She wore a sour face as she stared up at him, curled up between the little pillow fort he created.

“Goodnight, Hyoseong.” Himchan said, his voice clearly exhausted. He went around to his side of the bed and slipped underneath the covers.

Hyoseong had already fallen asleep before Himchan's head even hit the pillow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
> "Pillows"
> 
> Inspiration--when you're up at a ridiculous hour and a loved one yells at you to go to bed, lol.


End file.
